Kidnapped
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continuence of Happy Birthday Hannah Elizabeth. Booth and Brennan's daughter Hannah Elizabeth is now 13 and has been kidnapped by someone from Booth and Brennan's past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_I know there is a similar story to this online, but I did not know of it before long after I started this one, so please do not accuse me of any plagiatism as I have not stolen anyone's idea.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 1. **_

Hannah Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and looked around, concluding she was trapped in a glass box underground, she didn't quite know how long she had been there or how she had ended up there. She only knew she didn't want to be there and she didn't like it very much.

The thirteen-year-old girl banged her hands hardly to make the glass break, but for now use: she was trapped.

"Mummy, I don't wanna be here," she thought as silent tears started to fall from her eyes knowing she could not get out on her own.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 2.**_

At the same time the phone dropped out of Temperance Brennan's hand as she sank down to the floor. He face became white as ash in fear. Fear for her life, for Booth's, and their two children. When she finally had started to feel safe knowing the digger couldn't get to them she had just gotten the opposite confirmed. Heather Taffet had escaped from prison.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Brennan," she heard from the phone that lay inches away from herself.

Shivering she managed to control herself enough to answer, "Yes I am here, I am sorry, what did you say?"

"That Heather Taffet escaped last night, we got people looking, I just thought I would inform you," said the prison guard in the other end.

"Yes, thank you for that and will you please keep me informed about the situation?" she required.

"Of course and will you let us know if she contacts you?" he asked her back.

"I will," she said and hung up, just as Booth walked into her office.

"Bones, are you OK?" he asked concerned when he saw her sitting on the floor with the phone in her hand, looking into the air with scared eyes, her face paler than what was usual.

"No, I am not," she answered as she looked up at him.

He quickly sat down and wrapped his arm around her before asking, "What is wrong?"

"Heather Taffet, she escaped last night," she answered, hiding a little in him.

"What, you can't be serious," he said, pulling her a little closer.

"I am afraid I am, Booth, the children, what do we do?" she asked him, she was shivering in terror now.

"The children will be fine I promise," he said in a reassuring tone.

"No, they won't, will you please call the schools," she begged as she held on to him hardly.

"Of course," she said and called the number to Angela's first to learn that she was there safe and sound. Then he called the number of Hannah Elisabeth's school only to know that she had not come in after recess the same day. His face became as white as that of his wife as he whispered, "Little Booth."

No more words were needed as his Bones knew at once what he meant, and as she thought about what might have happened to their daughter and how long they had she couldn't stop thinking about the worst. Because they both knew that the worst would come if they didn't act fast.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 3.**_

"I hate you Bones." Those were the last words Hanna Elizabeth had told her mother before she went to school the same morning. And now she might risk never seeing her again. The young girl went through the pockets only to find that what she had was her cell phone, her iPod, her wallet, her makeup, a tiny teddy bear she had gotten from Allison, a ladybug she had gotten from Peter and a heart necklace she had gotten from her mother when she was younger, she always had it with her even if she didn't always have it on.

She found it odd that the kidnapper hadn't removed these items, but she didn't really care at least she got something to do when she was trapped there. She looked at the time and concluded she had been there for about an hour and right about now she normally would been in her Spanish class with Peter and Marianne, Allison had Greek instead for some reason.

Right now they were making jokes and she was stuck here, in a box, underground, she didn't even know how far down she was.

She wondered if her parents knew she was gone yet as they normally wouldn't be expecting her and Allison and maybe some of the others for another three to four hours yet.

Her mother, the famous Bones. Probably the smartest woman she had meet in her life so far, although there were probably people that were even smarter than her as well. Yes she concluded with all the people in the world someone had to be smarter than her mother. The question now would however be how long it took before they noticed she was gone and then how long it would take before they found her.

If they found her that was. The young girl shivered slightly in fear by the thought of never seeing her family again. What made it even worse was that if that became a fact the last words were the ones that hurt her mother the most.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 4.**_

"You guys, will you please calm down," Angela said, looking at the couple that were really on the verge now.

"How can you say that, you all know what the digger is like," said Temperance.

"Sweetie I know, but firstly we have to be sure that what you saying is true, for all we know she can have skipped school to do something with her friends," said Angela knowing that wasn't likely.

"You know she's not likely to skip school, not even when sick," Temperance snapped, she was really losing it.

"Sweetheart, it won't help that you are losing it like that, we need to stay calm if…" he stopped, not even Booth wanted to finish that sentence.

"Have you even heard from the digger?" Hodgins suddenly asked.

"Not yet, no," said Booth.

"That's not usual, normally she would have contacted you by now and not to mention I don't think she would walk right up to the school and snatch Hannah, to many witnesses," said Hodgins.

"He's right, maybe it isn't the digger," said Booth, there was little hope in his voice now.

"Booth trust me on this, it is, maybe she just wants us to have less time or no time at all," said Temperance.

"OK say you are right, I would think she had planned this for quite some time and maybe put together a plan on how to lure her and she would have had help on the inside getting out, we need to go to the prison and work or way out," said Angela thoughtfully.

Temperance and Booth looked at her with surprised eyes wondering why they hadn't thought about that before, but they both agreed and as they knew they would most likely need the whole team they all decided to go there.

* * *

As the team did decided to take one car there instead of sepperate there was a lot of nagging all over because of different things, but not in a bad way. The only one that didn't speak was Temperance, her mind was occupied of what the digger might have done to her little girl as she had once been in that helpless situation herself.

Hopefully their young girl would try to do the best out of the situation and not panic as that would cause her to need more air. Temperance sighed lightly as she heard Booth say, "Sweets will you stop kicking my seat, what are you a five year old?"

"You are the one that are having it too far back, it's hardly room for my legs," he complained.

"Sweetie, are you OK?" Angela asked poking Temperance's shoulder.

"As OK as I can be," she answered with a sigh.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's a strong girl, both of them are," Angela comforted, hoping she was right.

It was then Temperance suddenly remembered something and said, "Booth, you gotto turn around now."

"What, why?" he asked.

"Angela, she's done with school, we need to pick her up," she said with a sigh.

"Oh shit," he said and somehow managed to do a U-turn to double back for her adding, "I can't believe we forgot her."

"Me neither, let us just hope she's at school and not kidnapped in the meantime," she said as she looked sadly out the window.

* * *

Lucky for Temperance little Angela was at school safe and sound waiting for them when her parents came almost running in the door.

"You're late," the six year old stated.

"We're so sorry," said Temperance, lifting her up and hugging her hardly.

"Ugh you're squishing me," Angela let out.

"Sorry," her mother said and put her down on the ground.

"I don't like when you are late," she said looking at them with disappointed eyes.

"I know little Angel, I know and I am really sorry," said Temperance and looked at her with the sadest eyes.

"As am I," Booth quickly added, looking at the not happy young girl in front of them.

"Appology accepted, wanna go home," she said with a little yawn.

"We're not going there in a while, but you can sleep in the car if you want to," said Booth smiling at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"To gather some evidence," said Booth.

She nodded not quite getting why they wouldn't do that at the lab as they usually did, but she figured it was important so she followed them to the car and climbed in. Soon she was sound asleep at Auntie Angela's lap while uncle Hodgie and uncle Sweets argued over something that had to do with decomp, she didn't follow. Maybe that was also why she fell asleep in the first place.

* * *

It was not long after that the team entered the prison where Heather Taffet had escaped from. It looked as pleasant as any other prison with prisoners and guards arguing all over the place.

Little Angela pecked her head out from behind her mother and looked around saying; "I don't like it here."

"I know and that is why you never should get into one of these places," said Bones.

"I won't. So bad guys goes to places like this?" she asked looking at the cells.

"Some of them, there are other prisons as well," Bones answered.

Angela nodded as the guard let them into what was once Heather's cell. They looked around only to find some old worn out book, a change of clothing, underwear, a pen, a notebook and a newspaper.

Bones looked at the newspaper, it was dated two days ago so she probably had it to read before the breakout to keep updated.

The books were some old classics, some borrowed from the library and some her own. Angela and Booth stated to go through them to see if they could find some leads, but nothing.

"There gotto be something here," said Bones frustrated.

"You should think so but where," said Booth as frustrated that she was.

"Toilet tank," said Sweets pointing towards it, making Hodgins open the lid to peck inside only to find that there was nothing there either.

Brennan let out a huff of frustration just as Angela said, "Bones, where did Angela go?"

"What?" asked Bones terrified of losing her youngest as well as she could not see her.

"Angela," Booth yelled in a serious tone knowing that if she wanted to be she could be a really good hider and keep the game on for hours.

"This is just fantastic," said Bones sitting down on the tiny bed in the cell.

"Don't worry sweetie, she couldn't have gotten far," said Angela with a little smile.

"She could and hide anywhere and this is a prison," said Bones.

"Angela is right, she wouldn't go far from you in a place like this as that would scare her," said Sweets.

"Well do you experts see her anywhere?" she asked.

"No, but you gotto see where you don't see," said Sweets bending down to look underneath the bed to see the young girl smiling back at him and said, "Found you."

"You did and I found something too," she said happily.

"What?" he asked.

"Dunno exactly what it's for, but pictures of us," she said and handed him a pile of photos.

"Is that all?" he asked her.

She looked around a little and found some more before saying, "That is about it."

"Very good Angela, some day you will make a fine detective," he said.

"You really think so," she said.

"I do, so wanna come out?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said slowly crawling out from underneath the bed.

"You shouldn't have done that, you really scared us," said Bones hugging her again.

"Bones, you should really take a look on what she found," said Angela in a not very happy tone.

Temperance walked over only to see pictures of her and Booth and the children taken over the last thirteen years, some from papers, other had to be taken by a photograph.

"She's been watching us," she said.

"Sure seems that way," said Angela.

Temperance walked over to the little window in the cell and looked out of the window with worried, sad eyes as a million thoughts went through her mind.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: **_Always wanted to use the the hello is there anyone out there line for a story and I thought it fitted for this one :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 5.**_

"Hello, hello, is there anyone out there?" Little Booth yelled, banging against the glass. She was starting to get thirsty.

The young girl knew that she most likely wouldn't get an answer, much less anything to drink into this box, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Who are you?" she yelled, figuring that the kidnapper owed her that piece of information.

Still no answer. The young girl sighed as she started to go through in her head why anyone wanted to kidnap her. What crime had she committed?

Hanna Elizabeth reached down in her pocket only to take out the heart necklace and put it around her neck as a silent tear run down her cheek. At least if it was too late when her parents found her, Bones would know that she loved her.

The she reached for the little teddy bear and hugged it tightly as more tears started to travel down her cheek. She shivered, she didn't want to die like this, all alone in a box.

"I don't want to die, please let me go," she whispered as more tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid that is not a possibility Miss Brennan," she suddenly heard and startled.

"That's Miss Booth Brennan," Hannah corrected as she had both their names now, so she and her younger sister wouldn't be any different. Not to mention that they both were her parents so it seemed only fair it was done that way.

"I don't really care and I am not letting you out either, hopefully it should be punishment enough for her to see you dead," she said.

Hannah shivered lightly. She didn't like it at all. Hardly she banged against the glass and screamed hardly, until the exhaustion again wore her out and she fell into a black hole.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 6.**_

It was later that day that the team sat back at the lab trying to figuring everything out when little Angela suddenly said, "Mummy."

"Mhm," Temperance said and looked up at her.

"Where is little Booth?" she asked, looking at her mother with questioning eyes.

No one answered, but all eyes were looking at Temperance, awaiting her answer.

"Mummy?" the young girl said, looking at her again.

"Yeees," Bones let out as she fell apart again. Booth quickly walked forward to hold his wife.

Angela looked at Angela and said, "Something is very wrong, isn't it?"

"It is yes," she said.

"I don't like it," she said just as the elevator doors opened and Allison came out.

"Ally," little Angela exclaimed and ran over to hug her.

The teenager lifted her and said, "Hey little Angel, how are you today?"

"Not good," she answered.

"And why is that?" asked Allison.

"Something is wrong and they won't tell me where little Booth is," she said sadly.

"Poor Angel," Allison whispered as she held her close and stroked her very gently. The young girl holding her friends little sister walked into the lab and said, "I got something you need to see."

"What?" both Boot and Brennan almost shouted.

"Can I put you down for a second?" she asked Angela. She nodded and Allison put her down before taking her cell phone out of her pocket to show the worried parents a text.

Booth read over Brennan's shoulder and gasped as the text said,

"_Dear Allycat. I'm trapped, really trapped, in fact I dunno if I ever can get out or if you'll get this. But will you please tell mum and pa if you can that I'm in a glassbox underground somewhere and that they need to hurry. Please Allycat, scared :,( If I don't see you again know that I…. Lizziebug."_

"When did you get this?" asked Booth, looking at the young girl.

"About an hour ago when I was having my piano lesson, so didn't see it before later," said Allison, looking down.

"It's OK, I'm just glad that you came so quickly," said Booth, gently patting her shoulder.

"Booth, Sir…" she said.

"Yes Allison," he answered.

"You will find her in time right?" she questioned.

"We are doing our best to…" he started when she interrupted, "That is not good enough, you gotto promise me you will find her."

Booth looked down into the young girl's blue eyes, they were death serious, making he think that he had no other choice than to find her for her and them. He sighed and said, "I promise we will find her."

"You better not break that promise Booth," she said before she started to walk towards the elevator very fast.

"What was that about?" he said looking confused at his Bones.

"I think someone really cares about our daughter," said Bones and couldn't help to smile a little.

"Oh Christ, are you saying that...?" he said, rolling his brown eyes.

"Considering that text it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that there might be something more there than just friendly feelings," she said.

To change the subject he said, "So I take that is a new lead, we know she's alive and buried underground and we can also estimate how long she has been there, how long do we have?"

"Pends on a lot of things, how big the box is among other things," said Hodgins.

"Not to mention that if she panics she will use more air," Angela added.

"How long?" Booth demanded in a so harsh way that Temperance almost jumped backwards in surprise.

"Easy handsome," she bent down and whispered into his ear.

"Twelve hours more at the most, seven at the least," said Hodgins.

"Just figure out something," Booth said as he left the room. He knew he couldn't take this much longer, it was driving him crazy. The thought that he might risk losing his little girl was almost tearing him apart.

Silent tears were starting to find their way down the cheek on the otherwise tough FBI agent, when he heard Bones behind him say, "Hey, it's OK, we're in this together."

He turned to face her, still crying, saying, "We may be in this together, but it is not OK, what if…"

Bones slowly took him into his arms and started stroking him very gently as he continued to cry. She on the other hand managed to stay strong for him for unknown reasons, but on the inside she as well felt like she was being torn apart.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 7.**_

"Hey you," Hannah yelled out as she tried moving a bit in the box, she was starting to get stiff.

"What?" asked the woman in the other end.

"Are you the grave digger?" Hannah asked as she suddenly remembered the conversation she had years back about her mother's biggest fear.

"I am yes, why?" she said.

"Just wondering and now you are going to let me die here, facing my biggest fear right?" the young girl wanted to know.

"Right," she answered.

"Then what?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" the digger asked confused.

"Well back in the days you used to ask for ransom, not that you planned to let anyone go I think, but still, I assume you have not done so now or contacted my parents because you want revenge. So what do you do when I'm dead, dump me somewhere, burry me, let me lay here, what?" she asked.

"I actually haven't thought about that," said the digger.

"Well you should," said Hannah Elizabeth as she yawned a little before closing her eyes. Sleeping was better than being awake in this box.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 8.**_

The grave digger was not happy. She would have expected that this young girl would be easy to scare and panic so much that she used up the air and died. Yet she seemed amazingly calmed and now she was questioning her what she was doing.

That was just wrong. She just then figured that when the young girl died she would dump her outside the Jeffersonian as a punishment for her parents capturing her earlier.

The most annoying thing was that she didn't seem scared at all, she seemed calmed and gathered like she had found herself at piece with not getting out and this was it.

The digger looked at the young girl that now was sleeping peacefully holding onto a little teddy bear with the sound of her iPod drowning out the world.

She was probably the first of her victims that had reacted so calmly and there was something so peaceful about the way she was so the grave digger just kept on watching her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 9**_

The young girl was however woken up from her sweet slumber by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She was surprised it even worked under that many layers of dirt she was most likely buried under. With a little smile she pushed on the screen only to read, "Dear Lizziebug. I dunno how far under you are, but I'm hoping that since you managed to get your message through you will get mine. I told your father that he better get you out alive or I'll dunno what I will do. Life simply wouldn't be the same without you. I know you do…. And me too. Your Allycat.

The young girl smiled a little, at least Allison seemed to be working in a way to get her out, not that she doubted her parents were doing the same. She already also knew that Allison loved her. It still helped hearing it though, especially now that she felt so alone.

"I love you Ally," she whispered before falling asleep with a smile around her lips.

The digger looked at her, she was now happily smiling, due to a text, she should have taken her phone. Then again she didn't expect it to work that far underground. But the young girl had proven her wrong.

She had thought that when Hannah Elizabeth opened the text it was from her parents, but as she had whispered "I love you Ally," she quickly got that wasn't the case. Love.

Could she really love someone when she was that young? And a girl, or was it just those friendly feelings she gave expression for.

She wondered how it was that this young girl seemed to be loved by so many, when she never had felt that way at all. If she went missing no one would even look for her.

It was funny how life turned out, how she had turned out to be a killer among other things.

It wasn't something she planned, or only halfway that was as she did pick her victims. She enjoyed seeing them suffer, to find them dead the next morning.

This young girl however was different, she couldn't take her eyes of her. And for the first time she was starting to feel it was wrong to kill her. Then she shook it off, she deserved to die for her parents mistakes. She could of course have taken them out as well, but that in her eyes would have been less fun than to see them suffer.

The young girl shifted position as she kept on sleeping letting out a few groans. And all the digger thought was, "As soon as that air run out you will be dead."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 10.**_

As the hours went by Booth, Brennan and the rest were arguing over where their girl could be buried as there simply was too much ground to cover.

"We'll never find her, will we?" Booth asked with a heavy sigh.

"We found the others so we'll find her," Angela said very optimistically.

"We used every asset, every piece of knowledge, but nothing, if anyone have anything, please," he said frustrated.

No one spoke. For the first time in hours everyone went quiet. Well Temperance had actually been quiet for a lot longer as she didn't want to talk about how she felt. She didn't even wanna feel anything, it was simply too hard to know that her little girl was missing. That they most likely never would find her.

"Does she have a house?" Sweets suddenly broke the silence.

"Not that we are aware of why?" asked Temperance.

"Because it is the only thing you need to burry a big coffin or box," he concluded.

"Yes because there are so few houses around here that we can knock on every door," Booth said and rolled his eyes lightly.

"You only need the ones with big backyards that have been abandoned for some time, if that is possible to find," said Sweets.

"Should be doable, but that is still a lot," said Angela as she turned on her computer to search.

"Add if there is anyone that is within short distance of the prison," said Booth.

"And also near her school by driving or walking distance," said Hodgins.

"I still got seven houses," said Angela with a sigh, showing her screen.

"Seven is better than no one, let's split up so it goes faster to go through them," Booth suggested.

The team seemed OK with this when Angela looked over at Brennan that still hadn't said anything and said, "Sweetie, what is wrong?"

"What if we are wrong about this, does that mean that we have to keep looking until it is too late," she said.

"What if we are not, then we will have found her, now come on," her friend answered as she started to walk towards the elevator.

Bones sighed before slowly following, hoping that they were right.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note :**_ I'm sorry it took me so long to post the right chapter here, but I only discovered it recently when I went throught some old files.

_**Warning: **_Torture. _**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11.**_

In the meantime Hannah Elizabeth was struggling as when she woke up again her glass box where surrounded by spiders. Crawlers in different sizes that to someone that don't fear them would seem harmless, but to her were horrifying.

All she could think about was what if they should manage to get through to her. What if the weight of the sand and now what seemed like a million of spiders should crash in and she got them over herself.

The glass wall shielding her from the outside didn't seem enough anymore. She was simply too scared to even think anymore, so she did what felt natural to her, screamed her heart out as she was twisting and turning more than before, hoping that someone would hear her.

* * *

In her hiding place the grave digger was laughing with satisfaction knowing that no one would hear her childish screams.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 12.**_

"Booth, I am having a bad feeling," Bones said, reaching for his arm as she was a few steps behind him.

He turned only to look into her eyes, they were now icy blue instead of the regular sapphire color they usually had. This only happened when she was either terrified or very upset. At this point she was both.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he rang the doorbell of the second of the houses they were looking into. They had split up so that Hodgins and Angela took three, they three and they would all meet up at the last one. Sweets was back at the lab watching over little Angela.

"I dunno, it's just this feeling I can't shake, I honestly don't think we have that much time," she answered.

There was no answer, not that that came as a surprise as the house was supposed to be abandoned, then again they were just following protocol. Booth got his gun ready and felt if the open before entering, with Bones covering him.

Unfortunately this house like the previous one was empty and no sign after anybody being there. Before Booth could stop it, Bones had fallen down on her knees crying. This in her eyes was too much. It felt like running on a wild goose chase and she knew deep inside she was running out of time. She could feel it within everyone of her two hundred and six bones.

She shivered lightly as she hold on to him hardly, hiding in him, not knowing what to do. It was now about ten at night, ten hours since she went missing and she knew the longer it went the smaller their chance got.

It all felt so hopeless and she so helpless. She reached up to let her lips meet his and he quickly pulled her closer, before backing away.

"Shhh easy," he whispered, gently stroking her.

"I can't be easy, not now, not until we find her, we…we better go on," she said, as she on shivery legs got up. He just sighed as he got up as well, then let his hand sneaking into hers as they walked out to the car.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

_**Chapter 13.**_

Hannah Elizabeth was exhausted by fear and her energy was slowly running out. Whenever she opened her clear blue eyes she saw the spiders all around her. She would have cried had it not been for the fact she had no more tears left.

As the young girl lay there close to being scared to death only two thoughts run through her head was her mother's hurt eyes from the same morning and how she had joked with Allison and Peter earlier that day. She sadly bit her lower lip from preventing herself from crying by the thought of not seeing them again.

"Mummy," she whimpered sadly as she clenched the little heart in her hand and felt her energy slowly slipped away as her eyes closed.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and ver much appriciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Bones and i don't make any money from it.

* * *

_**Chapter 14.**_

The team was now gathered outside the last house, the last possible way they could see, their last option. Everyone was at this point fighting each other, most because of tension and that they were starting to get exhausted in every way.

"Will you guys be quiet," Angela suddenly said.

They looked surprised at her and she said, "You can't surprise the killer, if she's here if you argue loudly like that."

"I don't care; I just want my daughter back, **now**!" Booth almost screamed at her.

"That's it, I had it with you, go to the car and stay there, I can't deal with your attitude anymore," Brennan snapped as tears and frustration started to overflow her eyes.

"Fine!" he said with a huff and walked back to the car.

* * *

Brennan knocked on the door, but no one answered, again she expected this. She felt the handle, it was open, and so they slowly went inside to check it out.

Like the other houses they had been to, this one seemed empty and unoccupied. At least at first glance.

Brennan slowly and with cautious eyes went from hallway, past the living room, to the kitchen. There she saw it was not so dusty as rest of the house, so she looked in the fridge and the closets to discover it was food there and the dishwasher was in use.

It wasn't much thought, but enough to see that someone had been there the last day. The rest of the house however seemed abandoned.

Temperance looked into the air, thinking, her hands crossed over her chest, making Angela ask, "Bones, what are you thinking."

"There is food here, but the rest of the house is untouched, where is she?" Temperance asked.

"This could just be a stop station where she eats and then go back to where Lizzie is," said Angela.

"Or she came here when she was released, but where is she now?" Temperance asked rather frustrated.

"And where is Hodgins?" said Angela looking around as her husband seemed to have disappeared as well.

"Maybe outside with Booth," Tempe suggested, making Angela to go out and look, but he was not there or any of the floors it seemed.

"Hodgins," Angela called out.

"Sure all of these doors are closets?" Brennan suddenly asked as they again where looking at the doors in the hallway. Three coat closets seemed a bit too much, even if one should be a storage room.

Slowly she opened the first door to find a coat closet, the second was a storage room, but behind the third it was to her surprise a stairway that went down.

Bones started walking down, closely followed by Angela when she turned and said, "Please go and get Booth, I got a feeling we might need backup."

"Sure you shouldn't wait until I'm back then?" she asked, looking at Brennan with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine, I promise, just go," she said, making Angela turn and double back.

* * *

Temperance on the other hand continued down the stairs, slowly letting her eyes getting used to the dim light. Then she saw Hodgins had been bound to a chair and the digger sat next to him looking at a screen. The screen showed her little girl lying lifeless in a glass cage underground surrounded by spiders.

That was it for Brennan, before she could stop herself and the digger could react, she had thrown herself at her, causing them both to tumble over. Brennan had never before felt such hate or rage in her entire life as she felt just then.

Her hands grabbed for the digger's collar, raising her head before slamming it hardly into the ground. Both Hodgins and the digger gasped in surprise as Bones shouted, "You couldn't just leave her be, could you."

"What would be the fun in that?" said the digger as she managed to get a better hold of Brennan, trying to get her off herself.

"I **hate **you and you don't even **deserve** to live," Brennan said as she threw angry blows against her face.

Just then Booth came running down the stairs along with Angela. He looked at the angry Temperance trying to decide whether he should separate them or not. Angela that was behind him gasped, she had never seen her friend this angry.

"Where is she, you damn woman," Temperance snarled.

"Why on earth would I tell you that?" the digger asked her.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you," Temperance snarled, looking it at her with eyes filled with fury.

"Booth, do something before she does something she'll regret," said Angela looking up at Booth with worried eyes.

"If she doesn't, I will," said Booth, looking at them with hateful eyes.

"Booth," Angela said in a warning tone. As Booth walked over to lift up his girl from the digger, making sure the digger didn't get anywhere, Angela quikly freed Hodgins.

"Now if I were you I would tell us where she is," said Booth in a warning tone, pushing her hardly against the wall by the collar.

"Why did you do that for, I should be the one to finish her off," Temperance said, looking at Angela with frustrated eyes.

"No you should not, it's not worth getting in prison for, the girls need you," said Angela.

"You mean girl," Bones whispered, looking at her lifeless daughter that still was trapped in a box.

"She can still be alive," Angela said, trying to keep the hope up.

As the digger saw she no longer had a choice she told Booth where she was and he ran outside to get her up after he had tied up the grave digger.

* * *

Booth and Hodgins started to dig as quickly as possible in the backyard. And soon they found the glass coffin where Hannah Elizabeth laid completely still holding on to the heart her mother once gave her.

"Would someone tell me how to get the lid up`?" Booth asked the others.

Angela walked forward to take a closer look at it before finding the opening mechanism. The lid popped open and Booth bent down and lifted up her little girl.

He put her down on the grass, only to feel for her pulse, it was weak, but still there.

He slowly opened her mouth to blow some air into her to make her start breathing again. Soon her chest was going slowly up and down and she was breathing on her own. Bones sat down next to her and whispered, "Little Booth, please wake up."

Slowly the young girl opened her eyes and looked at her over worried parents. She slowly got up and reached for her mother that caught her, only to hold her close.

"Mummy," she whispered.

"Yes, little Booth," Bones whispered back.

"I don't really hate you, I love you, I was just upset," she whispered, holding onto her mother hardly.

"I know sweetheart, I know," Bones whispered in a very soft tone, kissing the top of her head.

"Can we please go home, I don't wanto be here anymore," she said.

Bones just smiled a little as they slowly started to walk back towards the car as Booth called to have someone pick up the digger. She was no escape risk the way he had tied her up and she wouldn't get out again for a really long time either, he was making sure of that.

* * *

As soon as the family of five returned to their home Hannah Elizabeth looked at her mother asking, "Would it be OK if Allison slept over tonight? I would feel much safer then."

"Of course," said her mother as Booth gave her a look which made her roll her eyes at him.

"I'll promise we'll go to bed really early, got an early class tomorrow," she said and gave her

"Sure you are up for going to school?" Bones asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh-huh, got an important test, well see you tomorrow and thanks for saving me," she said giving both of her parents a big hug.

She was just about to run upstairs when Angela Isabel yelled, "Little Booth."

"Yes little Angel, what is it?" her sister asked.

"Will you read for me," she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Only if you hurry up and get in bed, cause I'm tired," said her big sister.

"Uh-huh," the young girl said and ran up the stairs in front of her to get ready for bed, while their parents shook their heads; overjoyed to see just that when they had been so close to losing one of them.

* * *

It was not long after the same night that Allison and Hannah were curled up on Hannah's bed. Hannah had read for Angela earlier on and seemed just fine, now she clearly wasn't. She whimpered sadly, hiding in Allison's chest, as the other girl tried to calm her best friend down.

"Shhh easy Lizziebug, I'm right here," Allison whispered in a soft tone.

"I know, but I was so scared, I thought I was never gonna see you or the others again," the young girl whispered.

"I was terrified that I was gonna lose you, that they wouldn't get there in time, that I wouldn't see or talk to you again," Allison whispered as she hid in her shoulder.

Hannah didn't answer, she just gently nuzzled her bosom a little as she settled better, holding onto to her hardly as the other girl, held onto her and cried into her shoulder.

"Ally," Lizzie whispered.

"Yes…?" she answered.

"I…I…I…" the rest was gone as she was simply too exhausted to finish it. Allison smiled as she whispered, "And I you."

* * *

Bones was checking on her children a little later, just in case and found that Angela Isabel had kicked her cover off. She gently put it back on before checking on the other two. She smiled a little when she saw them sleeping peacefully thigh wrapped up in each other. It was cute.

Gently she closed the door before walking back to the master bedroom where Seely already was in bed.

"So?" he asked.

"They are all sleeping peacefully," she said as she crept into bed with him.

"Good, what about you then, tired?" he asked, looking at his wife with concerned eyes.

"To be honest that would be an understatement as I'm exhausted," she said with a sigh resting her head against his chest.

"As am I, maybe we should take an early night?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she agreed.

"And other than tired, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Relived that we managed to find her in time as I don't think I could have gone without her," she whispered, settling better before closing her eyes.

"Neither could I, Bones I love you," he said kissing the top of her head. She didn't answer though as she was already asleep, then again an answer wasn't needed as he already knew how she felt. She was after all his and always would be something he was very grateful for.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
